1. The Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to digital image devices, and more particularly, to a novel means for improving resolution of an image projected from a digital display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The internet is dramatically changing the way information is created and distributed. The increasing popularity of this world wide network has led to many new digital products used for a variety of purposes. For example, digital cameras capture images and store them as digital files which may be easily published on a website or instantly sent across the world.
Digital files may also be viewed or imaged using various digital displays, such as microdisplays, spatial light modulators, liquid crystal displays (LCD), organic light emitting diode displays (OLED), or other known types of digital displays. Digital displays are comprised of arrays of pixels which illuminate at various discrete levels. Improving the resolution of the image on the digital display may be obtained by increasing the number of pixels per unit area. Pixels per unit area may also be referred to as dots per inch (dpi). As you increase the dots per inch and/or size of the digital display, the cost of the device increases. Therefore, a product designer using a digital display must balance the need for a high quality image and also the consumer's desire for low priced products.
A digital display with a fixed pattern and number of pixels such as a 600×800, or a 480,000 pixel display may be projected onto a screen for viewing with good results. However, this resolution, or pixel count, may not be high enough to satisfy demanding applications, such as printing on large format film. When printing a digital display's image onto large formats, the pixels may become noticeable and the image will have the “jaggies” or the “staircase effect”. An illustration of this effect is, for example, the imaged letter “O” will appear to have jagged edges and not the smooth rounded edges as desired.
One proposed method for improving image resolution when using a digital display is to use a display with a higher resolution. A display's resolution is increased by having more pixels per unit area or dots per inch (dpi). However, displays become very expensive as you increase their size and/or resolution, which would then drive up the price of the finished product.
Thus, a need exists for an inexpensive means of improving resolution when imaging a digital display onto a larger photosensitive medium.